Crawling to Him
Summary: After a nightmare, Chase believes Marshall is a deranged killer, and will stop at nothing to prove it, only one thing, it's not the Marshall he's best friends with that is the killer. Character: Speaking Thinking 'Stage Action ''Flashback' '''Chapter 1: The Nightmare' Chase's Nightmare Chase: Why is there blood everywhere? Chase looked over and saw what appeared to be Marshall, but the upper half of his face was not visible, and he was dragging what appeared to be the dead body of a Golden Retriever. Chase: Why? Why is this happening? Nightmare Marshall: You will join him, all of them. Chase's Pup House Chase: NO! looks around Oh, it appears that my nightmares are back again. In the lookout. Chase was writing in his notebook, one he used to track and record his nightmares. The Notebook: 6/14/2015: Last Night Nightmare Marshall as I call him, was dragging yet another dead dog, I can only assume these nightmares are showing me that the one I call my best friend is actually a killer, the only problem is that I can't prove it to anyone, or even myself, it's just a theory, I'll be sure to watch my back. Marshall: What are you doing. Chase: closes notebook and sets it down Nothing, I was just writing something. Marshall: You mean like a little story? Chase: Uh, yeah, that's what I mean. Rubble: What's happening? Marshall: Nothing Rubble, let's go back to our game. Chase: Note to self, if Rubble doesn't come back, I'm killing Marshall. Chapter 2: Suspicious Behavior Chase: Why is this happening to me, I don't know what my nightmares could mean. Skye: Chase, are you alright. Chase: Oh, Skye, I want to ask something, you play a lot of games with Marshall, has he been acting differently lately? Skye: Other then the fact he sleeps later than usual now, only about 10 minutes though, and when he wakes up he's a little tired for a bit. Chase: Thanks. Later, Chase was writing in his notebook The Notebook: 6/20/15: I've asked everyone the same question, and they all gave me the same answer, even Everest, and she barely is ever around Marshall to be able to notice, I want to know why he is so much more tired lately, soon, I will ask them if they know when Marshall started acting so weird. The Next Day Rubble: He started sleeping in like that about 2 months ago. Chase: Thanks Rubble. 2 Months!? That's the same amount of time since I've been having Nightmares, something is up, and I want to know why, also, why does Marshall always clean his pup house? Marshall: Oh, hey Chase, what's up? Chase: Well, if someone asked you that, you would say something like the sky. Marshall: You know me well. Chase: You're my best friend, of course I do. Marshall: Hey, do you mind taking this to Everest, I'm busy this afternoon with moving boxes into the basement. hands him a letter Chase: Sure. First off, I would love to take this to her, Second off, why did he write this, Third off, We have a basement? Chapter 3: Meeting Nightmare Marshall In Chase's Dream Chase: Oh great, what will happen now? Marshall: Chase. Chase: Marshall? Marshall: That's right, it's me, your best friend.... With a sudden flash, Nightmare Marshall takes his place Nightmare Marshall: Marshall Nightmare. Chase: That is not my friend's last name you faker. Nightmare Marshall: You foolish boy, I AM REAL! I live in your friend's head, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Chase: Where did those bodies come from? Nightmare Marshall: Those are the souls of the passed on, I use them to fill Marshall's body with power. Chase: Well, some good that's doing you, he's more tired then ever. Nightmare Marshall: That's because it takes his energy to send me into other pup's heads. Chase: No, it drains his energy when YOU let yourself into other pup's dreams. Nightmare Marshall: Alright, I admit, Marshall doesn't control me at night, but he does know I exist. Chase: Than why doesn't he stop you? Nightmare Marshall: He has stopped me, by imprisoning me in his head, and keeping me stable during the day, once I collect enough souls, I will be able to separate myself from him again, and YOUR soul is the last one I need. Chase: You can't have it. Nightmare Marshall: I don't need permission, I will kill you and take your soul by force. Chase: We'll see how well that goes. Nightmare Marshall: Yes, we shall, but our time is up for now, prepare yourself Chase, I'm coming for you. Disappears Chase: '''wakes up '''Holy crap, I need to tell Marshall this.Category:Horror Category:Scary Category:Story Category:Nightmare Category:Random Category:Paw Patrol